


Looky, Looky What I Found

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Best Buds [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Blaine enlists the help of his sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looky, Looky What I Found

**Author's Note:**

> February 2008 -- Blaine is 19 years old. Trent is 18.

 

Blaine grabbed for the pail his thoughtful roommate had liberated from the dorm’s housekeeping staff before happily leaving him to die in peace. What little he had left from last night’s supper made a stinky appearance, and the smell alone coaxed another round of dry heaving from his already tortured stomach.

Closing his eyes, he carefully rolled his head to the side and, tempting fate, cracked one eye open to look at the clock on his desk. The nausea hit him like a sledgehammer, and he quickly slammed shut the disobedient eye and moaned for all he was worth.

“Kill me now, please.”

What felt like a violent earthquake beneath his head set off another bout of nausea, and it took him several seconds to comprehend it was his cellphone vibrating. He dug it out from where it was hiding under his pillow and dropped it on the floor. Whoever was calling could wait until he had finished surrendering his worthless body to the Grim Reaper because he was obviously going to lose this fight to survive.

His phone went off again and again he ignored it. When it went off for the third time, he blindly felt along the floor until he found it vibrating its way underneath his bed. Opening one eye only enough to see what he was doing he accepted the call and immediately wished he hadn’t.

“Greetings, Big Bro! Awesome Sister Number One calling!”

He banged the phone against his forehead and then cursed when his headache reminded him it was already a 10 on the Richter Scale of Pain.

“Fuck!”

“Well, if that’s way you feel, I’ll be more than happy to toss your package in the garbage and move on to more important things.”

Package? What package? What the hell was his sister talking about?

“Angel?” he croaked.

“Hey, hey, somebody sounds like death warmed over.”

Hell, that would be an improvement considering how he felt right now. Rolling onto his side, he tucked his phone under his ear and felt for the bowl Kyle had filled with wet washcloths. He grabbed one and draped it over his face.

“Caught the stomach bug that’s been going around campus,” he explained to his sister.

“Poor baby,” Angel replied. “Too bad Trent isn’t there to kiss you all better.”

Blaine hummed at the thought of Trent nursing him through this bout of illness. It would be kind of nice having his boyfriend . . .

“You’re picturing it, aren’t’cha?” his sister interrupted. “Trent kissing your forehead, checking if you have fever. Or better yet, Trent wiping you down with a cool, wet washcloth ‘cause you know you get all sweaty when you’re sick.”

For a moment he lost himself in that simple fantasy until a gagging spell yanked him back to reality. Once he finished emptying his stomach for what felt like the millionth time, he returned to the conversation at hand.

“Did you say you got the package?

“Yeah. Came yesterday. What do you want me to do with it?”

Changing out the now warm washcloth for a fresher, cooler one, he draped it over his forehead before answering. 

“Valentine’s Day is coming up and, of course, I can’t make it home. The weekend before and after the holiday are the last big practices before our first game.”

“Well, that sucks,” Angel said.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he answered. Swallowing down constant frustration that plagued him 24/7, he continued. “Anyway, I’m gonna Skype with Trent after I get back to the dorm but that won’t be ‘til late. Gotta a tutoring session at 7pm with a couple of the guys from the team.”

“Okay. But that doesn’t explain the package.”

“If you think it sucks for me being without Trent on this holiday, I know it’s gonna suck big time for him. So that’s where the package comes into play.”

A smile crept across his face as he thought about what was in the box his sister now had in her possession. He’d had great fun putting it together and was pretty sure Trent would like it.

“Now, here’s what I need you and Suzanne to do.”

 

+++++++

 

“Thanks, Mr. Devin, for letting us come over. Are you sure Trent won’t be home any time soon?”

Angel followed Trent’s father into the kitchen and accepted the two Cokes he handed to her. She passed one to her sister, Suzanne, who was loitering in the doorway with a totally bored look on her face.

Devin grabbed a beer for himself and sat down at the kitchen table, opening the morning’s newspaper to the sports section. He pushed a tin filled with oatmeal cookies at her. “Trent won’t be home from work for at least another two hours. He volunteered to work extra so that one of the guys on the team could leave early and take his wife out for the holiday.”

A sad expression crossed the man’s face, and Angel suddenly remembered this day wasn’t exactly Mr. Devin’s favorite holiday, having lost his wife to breast cancer five years ago. 

Changing the subject, she asked the location of the next race for Kenney and the team. By the time they had discussed all the cities Trent’s father would be traveling to with the Bueche racing team, both she and Suzanne had finished their Cokes and the cookies offered to them. 

“Well, we better get started. Thanks for the refreshments.” Angel yanked on her sister’s arm and pulled her down the hallway. “Oh yeah, Mr. Devin, Blaine says ‘thanks’ by the way,” she yelled over her shoulder

The man’s reply was barely heard as both she and her sister stood staring in horror at the sight of Trent’s bedroom.

“Oh. My. God.”

Angel felt rather than saw her sister take a step back.

“I’m not going in there. It’s probably ripe with all sorts of diseases.”

Angel rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment and cautiously entered the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, as in EVERYWHERE, the floor, the bed, the dresser, the desk and its chair. Hell, there was a cut-off t-shirt lying across the shade of the small desk lamp sitting on the nightstand, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t done because Trent wanted to cast a romantic light on things. On the other hand, a romantic light might actually make the room look less horrifying.

“And I thought Blaine was messy.” 

Angel watched her sister warily enter the room and toe a tangled pile of dirty socks to the side. “Stop! Don’t move anything. We don’t want Trent to know anybody was here.”

“Hey, I ain’t touching nothing I don’t have to touch. Wouldn’t even been here if you hadn’t promised to take me and Kathy to the movies this weekend.” 

Angel smiled at the thought of this weekend. She’d drop off her sister and friend at the movies and then go next door to the _Wendy’s_ and meet up with her drop dead, beyond gorgeous new boyfriend, Patrick Ross. Tonight they had a Valentine’s party to go to but Saturday she’d have him all to herself for a whole two hours. She gave herself a mental hug of happiness. Life was good.

Grabbing her sister by the arm and forcing her further inside the room. “Okay, here’s your half. Some of ‘em have post-it notes stuck to ‘em, designating exactly where they go. Once you find the spot, place the note, but remove the post-it. The placement of the others are left up to us.”

The two of them quickly hid the notes that were meant for specific areas of Trent’s bedroom and attached bathroom. Once finished they stood side by side in the middle of the room, which happened to be one of the few clear spots in the room. 

“Let’s put one or two over there.” Angel pointed toward the dresser sitting on the left side of the bed. “Stick ‘em in between some folded clothes, maybe?”

“You mean there might be more clothes than what’s on the floor?” Suzanne yanked open the middle drawer and started gagging. “My eyes! My eyes! I’m blinded for life!”

Angel rushed to her sister’s side and clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw the string of purple colored anal beads and bottle of lube lying on a pile of white t-shirts. She threw a note on top of them and slammed the drawer shut. Pointing a finger at her sister, she demanded, “Not a word, Suze. Not one fucking word.”

“How can I say anything? I’m speechless!” A moment of silence passed before Suzanne snorted. “Who am I kidding? This . . .” She threw out her arms, encompassing the whole room. “. . . is prime blackmail territory.” Rubbing her hands together, she gleefully looked around. “Wonder what else we’ll find?”

Approaching the bed, she lifted a pillow. “Ah ha! Porn!” She flipped through several pages before opening the magazine to its fold-out poster. She immediately dropped the magazine like it was a grenade about to explode. “Gross-a- rama! Naked guy with a pierced dick sucking another guy’s dick. I think I’m gonna hurl.” 

Angel pushed her sister out of the way before blindly depositing a note inside the magazine and placing it back under its pillow. She had enough unwanted images of her brother and his uninhibited boyfriend littering her brain without looking at Trent’s collection of porn magazines.

“Where else?” 

Her sister was staring at the nightstand on the right side of the bed. “Do I even want to know what’s in there?” She jerked open the top drawer and stared in fascination at its contents before tossing a note inside. With a wicked smile on her face she banged the drawer shut but not before Angel got a glance at the oversized dildo and butt plug lying side by side each other on another stack of porn magazines.

Keeping one eye on her co-conspirator, she quickly placed her pile of remaining notes in places she knew Trent would find. 

“Seriously? Are you kidding me?” 

Angel looked over her shoulder at her sister. Suzanne had returned to the dresser and was digging through what looked like a drawer full of underwear. Giggling she showed her what she’d found. Angel couldn’t help it; she fell out laughing.

“That takes first prize, I do believe.”

Suzanne gazed in stupefied delight at the two pair of x-rated underwear she’d found. One was a leopard print thong and one was a snakeskin print g-string. She lifted the g-string to eye level. “How in the hell does everything fit inside this?” 

Her sister looked over at her. “Do ya think Trent’s pecker is that small? I feel sorry for Blaine, if it is.”

Angel snatched the underwear out of her sister’s hands and threw them both, along with a note, back in the drawer. Feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment, she explained, “Umm, I believe that one only covers the testicles.”

Confused, Suzanne tugged on the multiple piercings gracing her left ear. “Only the balls? Where does the . . . oh.” She rolled her eyes in exasperation. “That’s stupid.”

“Maybe it feels good? Makes him feel sexy? I don’t know,” Angel offered. “Maybe when you’re older, you’ll understand.”

“I’m fifteen years old! What’s to understand?”

Angel straightened from where she was hiding a note inside of Trent’s senior year Creative Journalism book. “Trent probably wears those underwear because he knows Blaine likes seeing him in them.”

After several seconds of contemplation, Suzanne turned bright red. “TMI!” she yelled as she hastily exited the room. Her repeated muttering of, “Gross, gross, gross,” could be heard all the way down the hall.

Angel shook her head while glancing around Trent’s bedroom and double checking its contents hadn’t been too visibly disturbed. “Yep,” she mumbled to herself. “Blackmail territory is right, dear sister.”

Closing the door on the room of ultimate boyhood chaos, she smiled and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Trent Anderson.”

 

+++++++

 

Hearing a familiar sound within minutes of entering his darkened door room and powering up his laptop, Blaine rushed to click on Trent’s Skype icon. He was instantly blinded by the image of his boyfriend lying in bed wearing nothing but one of the new pair of underwear they’d bought online the last time they were together. An exact pair was locked in his closet and would soon be gracing his body the second he finished with a much needed shower.

Toeing off his Nikes, he took a closer look at the screen. Trent looked damn fine in the leopard print thong and if he wasn’t mistaken, their newest vibrating butt toy was lying on the bed beside him along with a full bottle of lube. Heat instantly rushed to his groin. Oh fuck, this was going to be a night to remember. 

“Hey, babe. Looking good.”

Trent preened for him, rolling side to side, showing off his _assets_ from every angle. “Only for you, Budman.”

Taking a seat at his desk, he pulled his laptop closer. A smile broke out on his face when he noticed the multitude of notes spread around his boyfriend’s near naked body. It seemed Trent had found every note his sisters had hidden for him in his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

“I see you got my messages.”

Trent blushed. “You’re are absolutely the corniest boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“I believe I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Grinning, he touched the screen image of Trent’s bemused smile.

“Yeah, you got that right. My one and only.”

Blaine chuckled. “Now look who’s sounding corny.”

Trent added his laughter to the mix. “At least we’re corny together.”

The smile temporarily slipped from his face at the thought of them not being together on this day of all days. “Love you, Trent.”

“Back at ya, Budman. And . . .Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, Trent. Now, tell me, did you like my notes?”

Over the next half hour Trent insisted on reading every note. Once finished, he rolled over on his stomach and pinned him with a most serious glare. 

“Please tell me you had Dan or your dad hide these notes for you. Please tell me it wasn’t my dad. Oh fuck, pleeeease tell me it wasn’t my dad.”

Grinning from ear to ear, he answered, “Think younger, way younger times two.”

He could almost see the wheels spinning inside his boyfriend’s brain and knew the instant Trent understood his words.

“Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit!” 

He was caught off guard when Trent disappeared from sight and for several seconds the image on the laptop’s screen was only of his boyfriend’s bed. He could hear drawers being opened and slammed shut. He saw pillows fly across the screen before it was filled with the image of Trent’s naked abdomen. His boyfriend must be standing in front of the desk where he positioned his laptop for their Skype dates.

“Oh Jesus, thank God! They didn’t find it.” 

A notebook came into view for a few seconds before disappearing into a drawer from the sound of it. His curiosity was immediately captured. “Find what? Trent? Find what?”

Trent resumed his spot on the bed. His face was flushed and his sandy blond curls tousled. Trent looked utterly delicious and if he had been lying next to his boyfriend, he would have started nibbling at Trent’s toes and slowly worked his way up that sexy bod of his until he reached his kissable lips.

“Find what, babe? What was that notebook?”

Trent ignored his questions to once again glare at him. 

“Your sisters! You had your SISTERS hide these notes?! Budman! Are you nuts?!”

“Huh? What’s wrong with Angel and Suzanne helping me out? I’m not there to do it myself and I wanted this day to be special for you.” There was a gnawing ache of disappointment grabbing at his heart, and he rubbed his chest in order to ease it.

“Blaine? Look at me. Blaine. Look. At. Me.”

He pressed his fingers against his eyes, pushing back the moisture, before glancing up. “What?”

Trent was holding a handful of his notes and pressing them to his chest. “Budman, today was special for me. You called me this morning. You texted me all day. And now this.” He held up his hand to the camera. “Mini love letters scattered all over my room. Yeah, today was beyond special.”

Without looking, Blaine reached to the side and clutched the black and white toy dog with a stuffed red heart dangling from its mouth declaring ‘I love you.’ His gift from Trent rocked from side to side and sang ‘Do You Love Me?’ when his paw was pressed. He loved it.

“I don’t understand then. Why were you so upset about Angel and Suzanne being in your room?”

He watched Trent vacate the bed and walk toward the screen. A second later all he could see were Trent’s lips smashing themselves to the screen. 

“I love ya, Budman. You know that, right?”

Grinning, Trent scrubbed at the lip print before saying, “Let me show you exactly why you should have had Dan or your dad hide my love notes.”

Trent took the laptop’s webcam on a tour of his room. “This is what your sisters got an eyeful of.”

Blaine suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

“Shit! We are so fucked.”

Trent’s smiling face filled the screen once more.

“You got that right, Budman. We are so fucked.”

 

To be continued . . . .


End file.
